


Рептилоид

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Написано по заявке:У Брока раздвоенный змеиный язык. Мутация такая, только язык и жёлтый цвет глаз. Выглядит круто, ощущается ещё круче... Мечты Зимнего и Кэпа о поцелуях везде.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 29





	Рептилоид

Горячий раздвоенный язык мимолётно коснулся мочки уха Баки, шеи, двинулся ниже. Твёрдые пальцы ущипнули соски. Баки, тяжело дыша, откинул голову на крепкое плечо и принялся поглаживать встающий член живой рукой. 

— Ты красивый, — хрипловатый низкий голос звучал вкрадчиво и завораживающе. Баки в очередной раз удивился, что в нём совершенно не слышно шипения. А казалось бы — с таким-то языком…

Сердце в груди билось всё быстрее. Баки подался назад, не почувствовал прикосновения и недовольно заворчал без слов. Тихий смешок — и его крепко шлёпнули по заднице. А потом язык быстрыми прохладными касаниями прошёлся по шее и вниз по позвоночнику до лопаток. 

— Бля, я не могу… — выдавил Баки. 

Снова смешок, быстрое движение — и на него снизу вверх глянули невозможные золотые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, а розовый язык обласкал член. Горячие руки прошлись по бёдрам, потом одна ухватила за яйца, а вторая пробралась в ложбинку между ягодиц. Баки пошире расставил ноги, облегчая доступ. 

Юркий язык не переставая облизывал головку. Баки не мог взгляда оторвать от этого зрелища. У него вставал от одного вида узкого раздвоенного языка, а от прикосновений все мозги стекали в яйца. Иногда бывало неудобно работать, а уж смотреть ролики с рептилиями на Ютубе он вообще давно зарёкся. Стрёмно дрочить на капских варанов и тегу. 

— Ещё, — взмолился Баки, когда язык перестал его касаться. — Пожалуйста.

Он подался вперед и почувствовал щипок за задницу. Погладил себя по груди, потеребил сосок. И застонал, когда член погрузился во влажный, жадный, какой-то бездонный рот. Чужие скользкие пальцы тем временем поглаживали анус, кружили, надавливали, дразнили, не проникая внутрь. 

Баки хотелось всего сразу: и рта, и пальцев, и чтобы его трахнули наконец. Он толкался в рот всё сильнее и сильнее, не сдерживаясь и зная, что можно, что отпустить себя не страшно. Что он получит всё, чего жаждет, и сверх того. 

Он трахал этот невозможный рот, вскрикивая на каждом движении, и не мог оторвать взгляда от золотых глаз с сузившимися в иглу зрачками. Крепкие пальцы, сразу два, проникли в него, и этого хватило, чтобы кончить — долго, со стоном, с искрами перед глазами, прихватив за затылок металлической рукой.

От шлепка по бедру Баки отпустило. Он восстановил дыхание и посмотрел вниз. Золотые глаза глядели на него лукаво и с некоторой досадой. 

— Долбодятел ты, Барнс, — сообщил Брок, стараясь не шевелить головой: волосы снова застряли между пластинами ладони. — Но я всё равно тебя люблю. 

— Готов искупить собственной жопой! — бодро отрапортовал Баки и принялся осторожно высвобождать волоски.


End file.
